1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a biosensor, a method of detecting an object material through the biosensor and method of manufacturing the biosensor.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, the common biosensor is used to measure the concentration of an object material. Generally speaking, the common biosensor usually uses bio-recognizing element, such as enzyme, antibody or DNA to react with the object material so as to measure the concentration of the object material. Notably, since the bio-recognizing element is highly specific for the object material, the bio-recognizing element can react with the special object material.
Specifically, the conventional biosensor usually measures the concentration of the object material through electrochemical analysis or fluorescence analysis. In the conventional measuring method of the concentration of the object material, most of the emphases are on the modification of the electrochemical method, or to enhance the color recognition of the fluorescent method. However, the manufacturing method of the conventional biosensor and the conventional measuring method of the object material are complicated.